onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Боа Сандерсония
| jname = ボア・サンダーソニア | rname = Boa Sandāsonia | ename = Боа Сандерсония | first = Глава 516; Эпизод 409One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 53 Глава 516 (стр 17) и Эпизод 409, Первое появление Боа Сандерсонии. | affiliation = Куджа; Пираты Куджа | occupation = Пират; Правитель Амазон Лили; Раб (бывшая) | jva = Тива Сайто, Томоко Канэда (молодая) | age = Меньше 31Note: Hancock is 31, so Sandersonia, being younger, is less than 31. | birth = 3 СентябряOne Piece Blue Deep: Characters World - Page 159, Boa Sandersonia's birthday is given. | dfbackcolor = 5AAB9D | dftextcolor = ECE5D3 | dfname = Хэби Хэби но Ми, модель: Анаконда | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Змея, Анаконда | dftype = Зоан }} Боа Сандерсония является одной из трех Горгон сестёр, которые управляют на Амазон Лили. Её и её сестёр называют сестрами Горгоны за то, что они якобы героически убили монстра под именем "Горгона". Она является младшей сестрой Боа Хэнкок и старшей сестрой Боа Мэриголд. Внешность Сандерсония является большой женщиной, напоминающей змею. Ее голова непропорционально большая и широкая, чтобы её тело и её длинный язык раздвоен, и часто торчит из её рта, а также имеет морские зеленые глаза(янтарные в виде змеи). Как и остальные Куджа, она одевается в очень открытую одежду. Она, как правило, находится в сопровождении большой пантеры, Бакура, на ее стороне вместо змеи, как другой Куджа. Наряду с сестрами, ее красота высоко восхищаются островитянами Амазонка Лили. В своих юные годы, Сандерсония была средней подростка, который носил высота оранжевый юбку и зеленый топ. На спине, покрытой плаща и ее длинной зеленой волос, это знак рабства фирменных на нее своих предыдущих Тэнрюбито хозяев. Это напоминает копыто знак и знак того, что означает, что она является "менее человеческой", поскольку она была рабыней. Ее сестры разделяют эту отметку, а на спинах. Галерея Личность Отношения Семья Sandersonia is close with her sisters Boa Hancock and Boa Marigold. Having experienced the same cruel treatment by the hands of the Tenryubito, they protect the shameful secret on their backs from anyone including the various islanders of Amazon Lily. Сила и способности Так как Сандерсония является одной из правящих на острове Амазон Лили, то в ее подчинении население этого острова - Куджа. Кроме этого она является элитным воином пиратов Куджа. Дьявольский фрукт Хаки Сандерсония владеет Хаки наблюдения и Хаки вооружения, что продемонстрировала в бою с Луффи. Однако, они не помогли ей справится с ним, даже при поддержке сестры. История Позорное Прошлое Сага Великой Войны Арка Амазон Лили Послевоенная Арка Два Года Спустя Арка Возвращение на Сабаоди Вопросы Перевода и Дубляжа Основные Сражения *Сандерсоня и Мэриголд против Луффи Прочее Примечания Внешние ссылки *Сандерсония - Статья Википедии о цветке, в честь которого названа Сандерсония. *Горгоны - Статья Википедии о Горгонах, в честь которых Сандерсония и её сестры, были прозваны "Сестры Горгоны". Навигация по сайту de:Boa Sandersonia en:Boa Sandersonia fr:Boa Sandersonia it:Boa Sandersonia zh:波雅·桑達索尼亞 Категория:Куджа Категория:Пираты Куджа Категория:Бывшие рабы Категория:Лица королевской крови Категория:Пользователи Зоан Категория:Пользователи Хаки Вооружения Категория:Пользователи Хаки Наблюдения Категория:Бывшие антагонисты Категория:Антагонисты саги Великой Войны Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Категория:Персонажи Амазон Лили Категория:Женщины